Fake Princess
by Priestess Exterminator Sachiko
Summary: *6th* Don't let the title fool you. This is no regular 'usagi's not the princess' story. Usagi's in some deep trouble and it's up to Sasho, Mizu-umi, and the senshi to save her.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Fake Princess

Author: Lady Angel

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. If I did, do you really think I'd be writing this? (Probably)

Okay, I have a new story even though I should be working on A New Beginning and Bunny and the Beast but I have new inspiration that I have been thinking about for quite some time. But first, here are the recommendations:

Recommendations: Damned, Cursed, and Loved is an amazing story that I've read over and over again. I've forgotten her name (my memory sucks) but this is wonderfully written, rather old but nonetheless lovely. You should read this; you won't regret it!

Okay, now the beginning of this story might start off like every other "Fake Princess" story, but keep reading you'll see that it's very much different. Okay? Enjoy it, my readers!

****

Fake Princess

Rei looked carefully at Usagi and then at the silver-haired girl beside her. She couldn't believe it but it was true, "Usagi, you're not the princess."

Usagi looked bewildered and looked at her former friend incredulously. "What? Rei, how could you say such a thing? You know I'm the real princess!" 

"No, you're not! We should've realized this before, the moon princess has silver hair, like Ayu. Your hair is blonde!" Minako yelled, though she knew the feeling of being a decoy she had taken it well, maturely. Usagi should to. But still, she felt it wasn't right.

"Please, Ms. Tsukino. This must be hard for you but you must except the truth." The silver haired girl said, politely. Usagi threw a dirty looked at the girl and then looked at her other former friends. "Fine, if you guys want to believe this dingbat then go ahead, you'll be sorry."

She stomped out of Rei's temple and the silver haired girl, known as Shasho, began to follow. Ami stuck out her hand and grabbed Shasho's shoulder. "Where are you going, princess?" 

"Oh, I, um…she took the crystal with her."

"Oh, okay."

Shasho hurried after Usagi, and found her waiting in front of the temple doors. "Usagi-hime, are you sure about this?"

"Quite, I must do this Shasho, trust me." 

"If that's what you wish to do, but update me on what's happening."

Usagi nodded, knowing Shasho was worried. She smiled and hugged her friend. "No need to worry, my friend. You'll know of everything that's going on, I'll make sure of this. As will Mizu-umi, okay?" 

Shasho nodded back and at this Usagi added, " Take care of my senshi, too." 

Shasho giggled, "Okay." 

"Good girl, give me another hug and then I'll go." 

The two hugged once more and Usagi turned and left. _'Peace safe, my friend.'_

*********

Okay, this is a very…unlikely beginning. It doesn't seem great but this is intended, have faith in me. It'll get better, believe me. So goodbye, I'll see you later, thank you!


	2. Chapter Two

Title: Fake Princess

Author: Lady Angel

Disclaimer: Don't make me laugh. (In other words, does it look as if I own this wonderful anime? I think not.)

Okay, thank you for the reviews, here is the second chapter of 'Fake Princess' I hope you like it, my friends but I have simply one favor to ask. I need a new name for this story, the current one just isn't working for me, you know? So, if you have any suggestions let me know and I'll consider. Thank you and on to the story. Oh! And before I forget, read my other stories as well. I'm sure you'll like those as well. Enough of my ranting, go on to the important stuff!

Fake Princess

Shasho sighed inwardly, these so called 'senshi' were absolutely driving her insane! They waited on her hand and foot as if trying to apologize for mistaking Usagi as the true princess. That was another thing that bothered her, their idiocy. _How dare they actually fall for such a lie? I understand this is what Usagi-sama wanted but still, they're her protectors. They should be able to know the truth from the lie! What imbeciles!"_

"Now, now Shasho. Give them a chance, cut them some slack. Besides, you know as well as I do they know who the true princess is deep down in their soul." A male said beside her, wisdom apparent in his voice.

Shasho turned sharply from her position on Usagi's bed. That was yet another thing, Usagi had used the crystal to wipe out her family's memory of her and replace it with the memory of Shasho. "Mizu-umi! How many times have I told you not to read my mind! It's an invasion of privacy!"

"Unless you're thinking about perverted things, then I don't see what the problem is."

Shasho gave a him a glare that could melt the polar ice caps but all it did was make Mizu-umi laugh.

" Oh stop acting like such a child, Usagi-hime felt the same way you did but she got over it."

"That's because she learned how to teach the crystal to block her thoughts."

"Yes, unfortunately you don't have such a crystal to do such things. Usagi's crystal won't work when you command it."

"No duh, stupid. That's why the princess gave me another device that will at least look as if I'm controlling the crystal. Though those damned senshi are so stupid they wouldn't notice even if I didn't have that device."

"Now stop it, Shasho. Do you truly think Usagi would approve of you speaking so horribly towards her friends?"

"No, I guess not. Besides, I promised her that I'd take care of them for her anyway."

Shasho looked down at her hands and suddenly she remembered something. "Speaking of promises, have you heard from Usagi-hime yet?"

Mizu-umi sighed in dismay and sat down on the chair in front of Usagi's vanity set. "No, unfortunately I haven't heard anything from her highness yet. Not even a hello. But she's busy and has much more important things to do then worry about us."

Shasho grinned, "You know how our princess is, she'll never stop worrying about us no matter what. It's just not the way she ticks. She's too caring to forget."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" Shasho called, as she watched Mizu-umi disappear from sight. 

"It's Minako, may I come in?"

"Of course."

Minako walked in uncertainly…as if she had never been in side of Usagi's room before. "I'm sorry to bother you, um… princess, but I was wondering…have you seen um…Artemis?"

"Artemis? Oh! Artemis, yes! I mean, no, I haven't. Why? Is there something wrong?"

"Well, no… it's just that I haven't seen him since this morning and I was just worried about him but since you haven't seen him I guess I'll get going." Minako turned and walked out of the door.

"Brat." Shasho commented after Minako left. Minako was the one she didn't like out of all of them. She, of course, heard what she had said to her princess and at the moment had stuggled not to blast the blonde all the way into space. 

"Give them time, Shasho."

"Oh, shove it!"

****************

I think I'm going to change the genre of this to humor, there will still be romance though. But I simply can't guarantee the romance will be between Cape Boy and Usagi. I'll have to think about it! Also this isn't the best I've written, but it's good I guess. I will pat my self on the back for this one. Also, flames are widely welcome with criticism and praise. I don't mind either one. Okay, now I'll go because I am amazingly tired. Love, peace, and chicken grease! 

-Lady Angel


	3. Chapter Three

Title: Fake Princess

Author: Lady Angel

Well, hello you all! Thank you for all of the reviews! I appreciate them all! And in response to Tsukino751's review, I will consider your suggestion and as for the background, history, etc. that will come later on in the story! Be patient! Okay so I can't think of any recommendations right now so onto the story.

Fake Princess

Mamoru looked at Sasho in wonder. _Is this truly the woman I fell in love with in the Silver Millennium?_ Of course, his mind scolded him; no way Usagi could have been my love. _She's too klutzy and ditzy and annoying and beautiful and loving and…' _He shook his head and moved towards Sasho and gave her a wide grin. "Hey, honey." He purred in her ear. Sasho glared at him though he didn't noticed and moved away in disgust. 

"Yeah, whatever."

"Something wrong?"

"No."

Mamoru wrapped his arm around her waist and held her tightly, the way he used to do with his former girlfriend. "Are you sure?" She rolled her eyes, disgust turning to pure annoyance. _How could Usagi-hime put up with all this lovey-dovey crap? It makes me wanna puke!_

"Yes, I'm fine! Now leave me alone." She snapped. They were on a date and she wasn't in the best of moods. And the fact that she had barely gotten any sleep the night before, because of worrying about her dear princess, didn't help her attitude much. Of course, it wasn't her choice to actually be there at Mamoru's house, it was the senshi's . They had decided, against consulting her, that Mamoru and she should spend some time together to catch up. But all Shasho wanted to do was spend some time pummeling Mamo's face into the ground and jump up and down in joy when he choked on bits of dirt and lint. Had Mizu-umi not threatened to tell Usagi-hime, she probably would've done just that. 

Mamoru looked slightly surprised by _his love's_ attitude. This wasn't what he had pictured their first date would be like. In fact, this wasn't how he pictured Sasho to be like. He thought she'd be happy to be with him but right now it seemed as if she wanted to get the hell away from him. _No, no_, he thought, _she's just nervous. She'll warm up to me._

"In your dreams." Sasho whispered, reading his thoughts. She wasn't that good at mind reading but she was good enough.

Mamoru looked up startled, "What'd you say?"

"Nothing."

"Oh…"

"Listen, Mamoru. You seem like a cool guy and all," She gagged inside, "but I don't think it's gonna work out. I mean, yeah we loved each other for millennia but that was then, this is now. I'm not prissy princess Serenity any more. Got it?" She knew Mizu-umi was going to kill her the moment he heard about this but she really didn't care. In her eyes Usagi needed a more…manly guy. One who would protect her with more then just pointy plants. She had no clue why Usagi chose Mamoru over Matataki, who was no prince but could fight much better than Cape and Cane Boy over there. _What man with any self-respect whatsoever where and top hat and carry around a cane. A cane for Christ sakes!_

Cape and Cane Boy looked at her startled. He, of all things, was not expecting this. "W-what? You're breaking up with me, already?" He was confused, amazed, and for some reason- deeply relieved. 

"We weren't even dating! This is date number one, a complete disaster anyway, and to tell you the truth I wasn't going on another date anyway. Besides, you were with Usagi-sam- Usagi-san anyway!" She exclaimed, barely catching herself with the last words. 

"But," He protested despite his hearts joy.

"No buts, Mamoru-san. Find someone new; forget me! Try and find someone who could treat you the way I couldn't." _Find someone who won't try and kill you every chance she gets._ She thought, inwardly grinning.

Without another word, Sasho turned and walked off of his balcony, through the living room, and out the door. Mamoru stood where he was, a small smile on his lips.

*********

"So, how was your date with _Mamo-chan_?" Mizu-umi asked teasingly, his messy white swaying slightly as he leaned back on Usagi's vanity chair, the way he had done only a few nights before. 

"It was fine." Sasho said, flipping through a magazine she had found under Usagi bed.

He raised his eyebrows, "Really? You didn't kill him or anything, did you?"

She giggled brightly, "Of course not. I may have wanted to kill him but I didn't."

"Then what'd you do? Poison him? Beat him up? Torture him? Bury him alive?"

"I said I didn't kill him."

"So? If you buried him he could still be alive and soon be dying. And the poison could be working slowly."

"Mizu-umi!"

"Fine, fine. But you had to do something to him, anything. You said yourself that you _wanted _to kill him. So spill."

"Uh, fine. If you must know…" she swallowed hard and pretended to be concentrating on the words in front of her. "I sorta, kinda, told him that I didn't want to date him any more." She said quickly and hid her head beneath the pillow beside her, the magazine thrown carelessly to the floor.

"YOU DID WHAT?" Mizu-umi shouted in anger and disbelief. "What the hell were you thinking? Do you know what you have done? You might have screwed up all of Usagi's plans. Not only that but the timeline too, no matter if you're the _real _princess or not, you must be with the prince, no matter what until Usagi returns!"

Sasho moved from the safety of the pillow her eyes red with rage. "First of all, Mizu-umi, I don't know if you've figured this out by now or if you're just plain stupid but that damn timeline is already screwed up anyway. All that has happened wasn't supposed to, like Usagi's plans. And the hell with staying with Mamoru! That worthless idiot doesn't deserve Usagi! He couldn't hold a candle to Matataki! And you know it!"

She shouted, looking as if she were about to cry.

Mizu-umi was seething and said in a dangerously low voice, "Yes, I know it and yes the timeline may be messed up in ways beyond repair, but what are you going to do about it? Matataki is right for Usagi, it's obvious but we have to let her decide for her self. We have no right to interfere with her life!"

"Look at us, Mizu-umi. It's too late to not interfere! For goodness sakes, right now this _is _my life. And who are you to tell me not to interfere? As many times as Luna made life-changing decisions _for_ Usagi instead of _with_ her, and you just sat there as if it didn't bother you that Usagi had to sacrifice her happiness for Luna's approval."

"But Luna is her guardian." He tried to explain but Sasho would here none of this. 

"And what the hell are we?! Chopped liver? I'm her guardian as well, _sworn by blood._ And you are her guardian, _bound by magic._ Luna was and still is an extra. She was never her true guardian, just a cat that everyone thought would be good company. Good company that controlled her life. Is that what you want to be, Mizu-umi? Good company? Someone who just watches on the sidelines until you _think_ it's time for you to step in? Go ahead then, if that's what you want, because that's all you've been doing since you've been with her, this millennia. 

Face it, you're no longer Mizu-umi, The Great, the protector of the heir to the Moon Sanctuary. You're just Artemis, cat friend of Minako. So go on, go back to being some fur ball with no life. See if I care."

Mizu-umi, or better known as Artemis, looked at her knowing that what she said was completely right. He sighed and transformed into the sensible little feline that everyone knew and left through the same open window that he had come into. _Thanks, Sasho. I needed that. _He thought sincerely.

_I know you did, Mizu, I know. _She replied telepathically as she watched his little white body disappear into the night. 

**********

Well, I hope you liked it. I spent over an hour working on it. It's a peace offering for not getting this chapter out yesterday, like I intended. Instead I wrote another chapter for A New Beginning. *Sheepish smile* So, now that I have this out, you guys can't threaten to kill me, so there! 

Anyway (and I'll keep this short) I know in this chapter I didn't answer many question, in fact I actually added more…but look on the bright side! You now know who Mizu-umi is! Yay… okay sorry. I'll explain more, hopefully, in the next two or three chapters.

Love, peace, and chicken grease,

Lady Angel


	4. Chapter Four

Title: Fake Princess

Author: Lady Angel

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my fanfiction. So if you steal it, I will be forced to murder you. J 

Well, hello everyone! Thank you for your lovely reviews! I'm so happyful! And to answer Adyen's question, I have no clue as to what kind of fic I'm aiming to write. I suppose this would be comedy, drama, romance (later on), etc. Hey! I have an idea! You guys (all of you if you want) tell me what kind of genre would fit this fic and I just might put that on there too! 

Now, for Trupana's coment, I'm not trying to make the senshi and Mamoru seem mean, they're just trying to protect and be nice to who they think is they're princess. And as for Sasho…that was very observant of you. But you are right, she does seem rather mean. But, later on you'll realize that she never really liked the senshi or Mamoru anyway. It's not that she was purposely trying to be mean…she just _really_ didn't like them. She also thought they were kinda corny too, but you'll find out why she more later on in the chapters anyway. Oh and Uagi didn't necessarily put Sasho in charge. She was kind of…a distraction for the senshi. You'll find out later on in the chapters. I hope this little paragraph explained enough for you. J 

Okay, so here's the fourth chapter! (woah, if I keep up the work I'm gonna have more chapters than ANW! And I've been working on that longer! ) Oh, and just to tell you this will have more than ten chapters probably… depends. Yeah, so anyway on to the story!

Fake Princess

"Hello?" An uncertain voice said. Silence greeted her so she tried it again, "Hello???" This time the sound of snoring could be heard. She sighed in exasperation. This was the first time that she was actually calling and the person she was calling chose this time to fall asleep! "Sasho! Get the hell up!" 

Sasho awoke abruptly to the sound of yelling. She opened her eyes and found that the yelling was coming from her watch. For a second she thought she was hallucinating until she recognized the voice that was yelling. She bolted out of the bed and grabbed her watch. "Usagi-sama? Is that you?" she asked, even though she already knew the answer.

Usagi shook her head, aggravated. "It took you long enough!" She could see the little face of Sasho blushing a crimson red. 

"Sorry, Usagi-sama. Where have you been anyway? Artemis and I have been so worried about you." Sasho said, tiredly.

Usagi smiled, her annoyance disappearing. But inside her she was troubled. _Artemis? _She thought, _Sasho never calls Mizu-umi by his earth name…I wonder what happened. _She didn't speak her thoughts to her friend though, she knew that if Sasho wanted her to know, she'd tell.

Sasho sat back down on the bed, happy that her princess was okay. "How is…the 'mission' going? Is everything okay?" 

"Everything's fine but the mission isn't going over well. I haven't been able to find anything of use and if I keep up like this, I'm not going to be able to come back. Setsuna can only allow the time and dimension gate to be opened for a certain period of time, if I stay any longer the gate will close and I'll be stuck here until Setsuna is able to open it again."

Sasho was horrified but Usagi just laughed. "Don't worry, that won't happen, I'm sure." She said to calm her friend's fears. 

"Okay…" she whispered.

Talking was heard in the background and after a moment Usagi began speaking again. "I'm sorry, Sasho, but I must be going now. I have been called to duty once again and they've just found something that might help us out. I'll try and call soon. Tell Mizu-umi that I said 'hi' okay?"

Sasho nodded, "Okay, good-bye. Be safe, don't get hurt." 

"I won't, Sasho. I promise. Bye bye!"

In less than a second the connection was lost and Sasho sighed. "I mean it." She said, "Don't you dare get hurt. I couldn't live without my best friend." She was talking to herself, of course, but for some strange reason, Usagi got the message deep with in her heart.

***********************

For the next few weeks, Sasho heard from Usagi almost every day and heard very little from Mizu-umi. For some reason he stayed his distance and when he was actually around her, it was usually just because the senshi had called a meeting and he, of course, had to be there. The senshi were still very nervous and jumpy about every little thing, making Sasho want to pull out every inch of her hair. 

Today, though, they were being particularly jumpy. They had already heard about Sasho's break up with the masked prince, they'd known for a long time. So, Sasho wondered why they were acting so strangely. 

She leaned against the spot in which Usagi used to sit in and got very annoyed as she realized that everyone was looking at her again. "What???? Do I have something on my face? Am I growing an afro? What on earth is so frikken interesting?" She shouted angrily, as she had done so many times before. The senshi exchanged looks and Rei sighed. "I've been having some bad vibes for quite sometime now and I decided to consult the Great Fire just recently…" She hesitated to continue but Sasho gave her look pressuring her to go on. "What I saw was disturbing. I saw a vision of a large ugly monster and then I saw Usagi… the monster I saw is somewhere in between our dimension and another one.

_The one Usagi is in…_She thought. "So what are you saying, exactly?" She asked, dreading what they did think. 

"We think that maybe… maybe Usagi has turned to the dark side and wants revenge."

Sasho literally fell backward. She wanted to slap them all silly at the exact moment… and probably would if she weren't laughing so hard. In fact, she was hysterical. 

"What's so funny?" Minako asked puzzled. This reaction of all things was not what she had expected. 

"Oh, whoo… um…nothing. I was…I was just *cough* just laughing at how…pathetic it would be for Usagi to do such a thing. _More like how pathetic and incredibly stupid it would be for _you _guys to think such a thing. _

They accepted her excuse and moved on, though Sasho was still giggling. "We've been trying to track her but she's nowhere in this dimension, so it must mean that the monster I saw is in connection to Usagi. 

_It is, _Sasho thought, _but it's a more different connection than what you think. _"Perhaps you guys are taking Rei's vision out of context. Maybe there is a monster coming, that's very possible, but Usagi being a helper. Think about it, it's very unlikely."

They all agreed with that but they didn't say that. Instead Makoto said, "Hey, I know you're just trying to get out of fighting. I remember from the Silver Millenium that you hadn't been part of the senshi then. If you don't want to fight, it's fine." 

_Fight! Ha! Now we're talking! _She smiled sweetly at them, "No, it's quite all right. I may not have been a senshi then, but I've fought and dealt with magic before." _Well, it's not a complete lie._

Suddenly Mizu-umi, who hadn't been there before, came bolting up the steps to Rei's temple. "Sasho! I need to talk to you now." The senshi stood up, recognizing the urgency in the 'cat's' voice. 

"What's wrong, Artemis?" Minako asked, concerned. 

But Mizu-umi was not in the mood for acting like Artemis, he had to tell Sasho something important and it would be a waste of time to even try to come up with an excuse not to tell the senshi. He ignored the others and walked right up to Sasho. "Sasho, we have got to talk, now!"

"Right." She answered. She knew that when Mizu-umi acted this way he meant business. _Something must be wrong. _Then she felt like slapping herself. _No duh, stupid._ Without another exchange of words, Sasho and Mizu-umi were gone, leaving the senshi in the dust.

********

Well, I am finished. I have to go finish cleaning myself up and go to school now. Also, I might be changing the name to this fic. If you have any suggestions or like the title just the way it is, tell me, okay? Thank you!! Both for the reviews and the flame thingy… bye bye!!!

-Lady Angel


	5. Chapter Five

Title: Fake Princess

Author: Lady Angel

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! I'm poor and I have no life! That's why I'm writing _this._

Hi!!! I'm so surprised I have this many reviews! I'm so happiful! Not to mention I'm already on some one's fav. Author and fav. Story list! Yeah!!! (Well, not for this story but for ANW) Oh, and this chapter will be rather short. Also, I know that a lot of you want a Mamo/Usagi story but…I'm not too much of fan of Mamoru so… I promise you this- I don't know for sure if this will be a M/U, it depends **but** I promise you that if you give me lots of reviews. I will make a U/M, that's all. You guys won't even have to guess, okay? So…please keep reviewing!!!! Now,onto chapter five!

Fake Princess

Sasho ran behind Mizu-umi quickly, she was used to running like this but she was already out of breath. "Mizu-umi! What's going on?" She shouted as they turned the corner leading to the Crown Game Center. Mizu-umi stopped abruptly, almost making her trip over him. "Huh…what are we doing here?"

"I need you to distract Motoki so I can get to central command, once I get there you leave Motoki and follow me." He said as he stared through the transparent double doors. 

"Why don't you just take the secret passage way there?" 

"It'll take too long. There's something crucial that I must show you. I don't have that much time to explain."

Sasho nodded in understanding and walked inside. She spotted Motoki cleaning the desk and walked over to him. She didn't know him that well, Usagi only gave a brief background check of everyone she knew and Mamoru introduced him to her only once. She cleared her throat and leaned against the counter, trying to act as seductive as possible. She was a tomboy though, so it didn't really look right. "Hi, Motoki…" She said in a sultry voice that came out rather hoarse. 

Motoki looked up and smiled at her, not noticing her strange behavior. "Hello, Sasho! How are you and Mamoru doing?" He did noticed her lean forward more, so much in fact that he could even see her cleavage.

_This would work if I actually some cleavage. _She thought as she tried to keep up her smile though it looked like a grimace. Mizu-umi crept slowly in between the video games as he made his way to the basement. He stopped to see how Sasho was doing and almost had a heart attack when he saw just what it was she was doing. He kept from snickering as much as he could and continued towards the basement.

"Motoki," Sasho said as she watched Mizu-umi's white tail disappear from sight, "do you have a girlfriend? I mean, you're not still dating that Rita girl are you?" Motoki looked rather insulted by the way she said it and Sasho pushed further. "Oh you are, aren't you? Really, Motoki…you should really have a girl like me. Someone who won't leave you the moment she gets the chance to look at old bones and rocks." The usually calm short haired man looked as if he were about to explode. Sasho turned to see if Mizu-umi had reached the basement door yet, and of course he had…. He just couldn't open it. 

"Well, I've gotta go Motoki. I'll see you around." She blew him a kiss and made her way to the door. Motoki continued to wipe the counters mumbling something about silver haired devils.

"It's about time!" Mizu-umi shouted. "I've been here for ten minutes."

"Shut up!" Sasho said, she was embarrassed already, there was no reason for him to make her pissed off as well. She turned the doorknob and followed Mizu-umi down the stairs. 

She saw the main controls and watched impatiently as the little cat turned into a large, thin man. Mizu-umi, now in his true form, made his way over to central command. "Now, what's so important?" she asked tiredly as she leaned against the wall. 

"I tried contacting Usagi through central command," he started, "and it worked. She was talking in jumbled words. Nothing she was saying had made sense; she was completely hysterical. Then she said that her mission was getting out of control."

"What did she mean?" Sasho asked, thinking about what the senshi had confronted her about.

"I don't know. I started to ask her but then there were screams in the background. Usagi was about to tell me something else but then the screen the screen went blank. After a few moments it started to work again but Usagi was no where in sight. It was facing the ground and all could see was blood and dirt. Then I heard a louder and more high- pitched scream. I knew immediately that it was Usagi's voice."

Sasho swore and felt around for a chair, not having enough strength to stand up. "So, what you're saying is…" She trailed off and Mizu-umi continued for her.

"Usagi may be in some serious trouble."

************

*Gasp* What's happened to Usagi? What are Sasho and Mizu-umi going to do? Stay tuned for the next 'Fake Princess!'

Lol, Love Peace and Chicken Grease, ya'll,

-Lady Angel


	6. Chapter Six

Title: Fake Princess  
Author: Lady Angel  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except my dog, and you can't have her! ::glares at lawyers::  
::slowly creeps onto stage:: Heh…hello all! I am so, so sorry that I didn't update for awhile but my modem is jacked up so I can't go on the internet (and I can't print crap). But I will keep updating further more until I get my computer fixed.  
  
Sasho stood confidently at the front of Rei's temple doors. "Sasho, are you sure we should do this? You don't know what they'll do to you…" Mizu-umi began, now on cat form, on her shoulder.   
  
She nodded, "Of course, I'm sure. We have to save Usagi-hime and to do that we have to get as much help as we can possibly get. The senshi must know the truth! If we simply tell them that we've got to help her just because, to them it'll just be because they have to because they're soldiers. If they know what's really going on, they'll put all their heart into it and truly want to protect Usagi-hime. I don't care how much I hate them, it isn't about me." She raised her hand and stiffly knocked on the wooden doors.  
Rei opened the door and was surprised to find the princess in front of her. Guiltlessly, she had hoped it would of been Usagi, returning her manga or something. She missed Usagi greatly and she hated how she and the others had treated her when they found out that Sasho was the real tsuki no hime. She didn't really like Sasho and she could tell the feeling was mutual. She truly wondered what it was that the snobby little brat wanted now, so she asked.   
  
"Sasho-sama, what are you doing here? I thought you'd be...anywhere but here." She said as sweetly as possible through gritted teeth.  
  
Sasho looked at her with disgust but there was also urgency in her eyes. "Rei, there is something important I must speak with you and the others about. Don't question me, I'll let you know all that is needed."  
  
Rei nodded and let her in. Sasho sat on the couch as Rei hurried to the phone and called the others, explaining that her highness needed them, immediately. In no time at all, everyone including the outer senshi and Mamoru were there.   
  
"Sasho-hime-sama, what is wrong? What's all this about, are you in trouble?"  
  
The girl whom they mistook as the princess wanted to laugh at how sincere her loyal subjects tried to be, knowing that they truly didn't give a damn about her.   
  
"Nothing is wrong with me. I called this meeting...to let you know the truth."  
  
They stared at her blankly, wonder in their eyes. "Go on." Haruka said, her legs and arms crossed boyishly.   
  
"I am not the real princess, despite what I lead you to believe. Usagi is and always will be the true princess and future queen. I was used as a decoy to replace her highness until she arrived back from her journey."  
  
"WHAT?" They all, even passive Michiru, shouted. Haruka stood and advanced on Sasho but Sasho met her challenge and stood up as well. She looked the sandy haired tomboy in the eye and stated calmly, "Please, sit down."   
  
"I'll do no such thing, you imposter."  
  
"Perhaps, if you allow me to explain, you'll be less hostile Haruka."  
  
"I'm more than hostile, I'm pissed off and about ready to kill you."  
  
"You barely allowed me to speak."  
  
"I heard enough."  
  
The two glared at each other and Mizu-umi found this as the time to thoroughly explain everything. "Girls, please sit down. You're blowing this out of proportion, Haruka, and as good a fighter as you are, your abilities cannot match Sasho, so I'd save the trip to the hospital if I were you."   
  
Everyone turned to look at Mizu-umi, their looks shocked. "Y-you knew about this, Artemis?" Rei asked, disbelievingly.   
  
He nodded, and walked toward Sasho. "My dear, if you'll allow me to take over..." She nodded in understanding. She sat back down and waited to see the others' look of awe. Mizu-umi slowly transformed himself from his cat form into his human for. Minako looked stupefied, and almost fell over.   
  
"What the..." Ami began but couldn't allow herself to continue.   
  
Mizu-umi shook his head at the way they were looking at him and he sat beside Sasho. "Let me explain everything, please. We haven't enough time to converse, for Usagi is in danger." He held up his hand as the room filled with even more shocked responses. "I shall start from the beginning, since if I start any where else, it will be incredibly confusing. Sasho plays a large part in Usagi-chans life, and therefore was chosen to be her replacement until further notice.   
  
With no interruptions, I will begin to explain everything...  
  
It all started when the young tsuki no hime was born, the musume of Queen Serenity. This child, as you all know, was the powerful, Serenity-hime, or as we know her as Tsukino, Usagi. When news of Queen Serenity's pregnancy reached Pluto, the king and queen of that planet decided to make arrangements for marriage with the pregnant queen, because Queen Libia of Pluto was pregant as well. It was said that she was going to have a boy, but nothing is set in stone. When all agreements were made for Serenity to marry the Plutonian Prince, three months later he was born. Unfortunately, he wasn't a boy at all. He was a she, the girl you all know as Sasho. This proved to be a very unfortunate thing for the royal Plutonian family, yet very beneficial for you all.   
  
The royal family met with Queen Serenity to bring her the bad news five months later, and by then Sasho could already walk and talk since all Plutonians grow quickly. Usagi was barely one year of age and could just barely run though she could walk well enough, and her speech was good enough to make out what she was saying. On the visit, Sasho and Usagi met and became friends almost immediately. Both families saw this and decided that though they, of course, could not marry Sasho would be Usagi's sworn protector which held no problem since Sasho was a born tomboy. The two were inseparable and they had a bond that most friendships never have, it was a bond that even you all could never share with Usagi.   
  
That explains the past, now to the present. Just recently, Usagi gained knowledge of a war between dimensions. Knowing she had to help, she packed her clothing and what not and set out on her journey. She didn't tell you all because she knew with no doubt that you would get in the way, not to be offensive in any way. So she called upon Sasho, whom (to make a long story short) had been going to Usagi's church for a while. The two, because of their bond, immediately recognized each other, etc. Anyway, the two formulated a plan to 'deceive' you all so that you wouldn't be in the way and you wouldn't get hurt, which was her main priority, not getting you killed.   
  
Which brings us to exactly now. We've been keeping contact through a device that allows us access to different dimensions. Just a few days ago, I spoke to her and she was in good health. Was, being the operative word here. You see, yesterday we spoke again but the transmission was cut off. Then I heard a scream and a very unpleasant scene appeared before me. Needless to say, I knew Usagi was in danger. Which is why Sasho and I are here. We need your help and you need to say whether your in or your out because we haven't much time to lose."  
  
Immediately, Haruka and Makoto jumped up and shouted, "We're in!" Michiru and Ami were next, and then Minako and Hotaru said it as well. They all looked at Rei whom looked back at them. "What?" she asked. " What do you people need, a brain surgeon? Of course I'm in!" She exclaimed as she stood up and stalked off into her own room to pack her things."  
  
"Good idea, Rei-chan. In an hour lets all meet back here, bags and all. Got it?" Minako asked. Everyone nodded except for Rei, whom wasn't paying attention. "Well, Rei?" Minako asked.   
  
"Yes I get it! I live here, it doesn't matter if I come in an hour or not. I'm not even leaving!" Hotaru stifled a giggle.   
  
"Well then! Let's go!"  
*******************  
And they're off! So anyway, hope you liked it. Info about Mizu-umi will be explained in later chapters.   
-Lade Angel  



End file.
